The Silence of Good Men
by Madd Hattress
Summary: Silence is golden. That's what they say. Thanks to a Christmas dream turned into a nightmare, Cain must decide whether to speak out or not in order to save his sister's life, and his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Silence of Good Men**

**By The Madd Hattress**

* * *

**December twenty-third.**

"Cain, look at that one." A small girl peered into a store window, marveling at a large, decorated tree. Her blue cobalt blues shimmered with the candles flickering on the tree. Even the august Mary Weather could not resist the innocent charm Christmas brought to things. A dark haired boy glanced down at the little girl. He enjoyed times when she acted her age. It made him happy to see her childish spark.

"What do you think of that one?" Cain asked. He pointed to a doll set at the base of the tree amongst other toys. She was dressed in an extravagant red and gold dress decorated with bows and frills. A large, fancy sat upon her brown, curly locks, completing the outfit.

Mary frowned. "Brother, have you forgotten that I already have dozens of dolls?"

"Not that one."

"They look close enough. You could be a bit more creative with your gift buying."

Her remark made Cain smirk. "Then what would you like?" he asked.

Mary Weather slightly tilted her head to the left in thought. "I don't know," she replied thoughtfully.

"Shall we take a look inside then?" Mary took this into consideration, nodded, and silently headed for the store door. Her brother fallowed behind.

The building was rather small, but very warm, a perfect place to escape the December cold. Cain fallowed Mary through out the store, occasionally pointing out various toys and dolls that could be future Christmas presents. Mary politely shrugged them all of with a "That's nice" or a "Maybe". Cain had spotted a doll, one prettier then the one in the window, who had quite a likeliness to Mary Weather. Mary had wandered off into another section of the store where hats and jewelry were set up. She picked up a purple hat with a black large black feather sticking out of it and a black veil hung down in front of it. Mary picked up the hat, and studied it with mild curiosity. She could not decide if she thought it was pretty or ugly, so she put it back in it's place. Her attention to a heart locket that was laying out on display. A rose was carved into the golden surface. It was very pretty, she thought. She liked it.

"Cain," Mary called.

Cain found his way over to where his sister had wandered off, and said, "Yes, Mary Weather?"

"I want this." She pointed her index finger at the gold locket.

Cain furrowed his brows. "It's pretty, but don't you think that you are a bit too young for it?" Mary looked up at him and gave him a dirty look. "I meant no offence by it, but, Mary, I do think you may be a little to young to have finer jewelry like this."

"If you haven't noticed, Cain," Mary said in a huffy tone, "I am more mature then most girls my age."

"Yes, I have noticed, Mary, but-."

"Then what is the problem?"

"I just don't think you are ready to take care of something like that."

"Brother, it's an inanimate object, not a person or animal. How hard could it be?"

Cain smiled. "I'll consider it."

Mary's eyes flashed with joy. She grabbed onto Cain, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you, Brother."

* * *

**January first.**

Cain Hargreaves, master of the Hargreaves estate, laid on top of his bed with his head resting upon his arms. There was no light, even though it was morning. The curtains had been drawn shut to keep out the sun. He wasn't in the mood for light. He wanted to stay in the dark, the place where his mind was. His golden eyes were soar from tears. They were not focused on anything in particular. Cain had not left his room for nearly fourty-eight hours, and did not plan on leaving anytime soon. Occasionally someone would knock on the door, asking if he needed anything. Cain would not reply. He would stay in his silent state, wishing the world would fall away.

Even though it already had.

The door opened a crack letting some light from the hallway into the room. Cain ignored this.

"Lord Cain?"

Again, no reply.

"Lord Cain?" the voice tried again. Cain knew who had entered, and he did not feel like seeing them at the moment. He didn't want to see anyone; all he wanted was to be left alone. "I brought you something to eat." The silver tray holding the food was set down on a small table near the giant bed. Cain continued to lie motionlessly. Riff sighed. "Please try to eat something, Cain," he pleaded. Riff turned away and left his master to be alone.

* * *

**This chapter is very short. Sorry about that.**

**I'm also sorry that I will be jumping from different time frames. I don't plan on using a particular orderly order :p**

**It's a boring start, but I'm hoping it will go along better then this first chapter. I hate first chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all of you who have clicked on my story, on purpose or by some tragic mistake. Constructive is always welcomed and very appreciated.**

* * *

�

A young girl knelt in the grass, plucking weeds from a flowerbed. Her small, pale hands were caked with dirt, but she didn't mind. She loved being in the garden. It was her favorite part about visiting the prince, Koenma's, place. While the others were off talking of their next mission, she would stay here and tend to the flowers. Yukina didn't mind missing out on the conversations, it all sounded too dangerous for her liking. She much preferred her garden where she had the flowers, birds, and other little animals for company. It was quiet too. She would not have to hear Yusuke and Kuzuma bickering over stupid details, like who was stronger of the two.

�� Yukina hummed a soft tune as she uprooted more weeds from the soft soil. Two tiny birds joined her a few inches away and began to peck into the earth with their beaks. "Oh, hello," Yukina greeted them. "Have you come to help me?" Either by coincidence, or in a true reply, one of the birds chirped. A soft smile spread across her pale pink lips as she continued her work.

�� The slightly smaller of the two birds stopped working. Yukina watched on as the other bird also stopped. In some sort of silent bird code, the two took off into the air. Yukina rose from her knees to watch them leave. "Goodbye!" she called to them as they flew farther and farther into the distance.

�� Shimmering ruby red eyes looked upward, fallowing the falling from the castle window. Yukina placed a hand above her eyes to block them from the bright sunlight. Its wings were stretched out at its sides, helping it glide to the ground. Yukina's head tilted slightly to the left. What was that? It looked like a bird, a crow, she guessed. What ever that thing was, it was now lost behind the sea of evergreens. Yukina shrugged and moved back to her work.

* * *

�

There it laid, face down amongst a twist of sheets. It was a pretty doll with milk colored skin, and thick, black ebony hair. This was not an actual doll, despite it's assembly line perfect face. It was a really a child in his early teens laying there in a faux slumber. He dare not move. He didn't want to wake the other sleeping beside him. That wouldn't be a good idea. Most often when his "lover" woke, he would want sonly one thing. And this boy was no in the mood for that, especially not this early in the morning.

�� The child, who was named Hiei, did not get much sleep during the night. It was a very rare occasion he did. Most of the time the other kept him up. Other times he had too many thoughts that would plague his mind, keeping him from easing into a sleep. Hiei sighed mentally as he shifted to a more comfortable position. These were some of the worse items, when his body was aching and his mind would not let him rest.

�� The older, and much taller body moved, laving and arm around the boy. Hiei quickly closed his eyes tighter, praying the other did not notice that he was awake. Seconds turned into minutes. He did not move again. Hiei relaxed a little. Things were ok, for now at least. 

�� The elder of the two lay silently, starring at nothing particular. He pressed the side of his face up against the bare skin of the youngster's back. "Hiei," he says softly. There was no reply. The man sighed. He knew the boy was awake. The uneven breathing gave it away. Gently he traced a finger up a shoulder blade and down the arm to the elbow, hoping for some sort of reaction. He got none. Hiei lay there motionlessly. "Hiei," he says again, this time a bit louder. It was useless; there was no point on waking Hiei up and having him cranky for the rest of the day. That could ruin future plans.

�� With a sigh, the man flopped onto his back feeling a little defeated. He turned his head to see the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. Glowing red letters told him that it was ten past six. "Damn it" he cursed. He had overslept. Reluctant to get out of bed, the burnet slowly pulled him up and headed for the bathroom.

�� Hiei paused a moment to see if the other returned. The sound of running water came from the bathroom. He was now occupied with other things. Sighing loudly, Hiei nuzzled his face closer into his pillow. He felt annoyed to be trapped here, nearly to the point that it could be considered amusing. He didn't have to stay. He could have easily overpowered his jailor and make an escape, Hiei knew that. If it had not been the promise of death to his beloved sister that had been made if he ever broke free from this cell Hiei would already been long gone with another murder added to his list. Hiei, still being a rather young child, was too intimidated by that threat to leave. He decided it would be in best interest to play it safe. His sister's safety came above all, even if it meant becoming some snobby rich kid's person bitch. 

�� Besides, who would he tell? No one would believe him anyways. Hiei, master of the darkness flames, raped? No, that's not possible. He would probably be the one doing the raping. He didn't feel any emotion, or, at least they thought he didn't. Always wearing a solemn face always bored with life. Never feeling happy, and never feeling sad. Never feeling anything. He is Hiei, that's who he is.

�� Or at least that's what they think. 

�� In fact, they couldn't be anymore far off. The truth was he did feel. And he feels everything. Every scratch, every bite, every thrust. She felt it all. But he wouldn't let them know. That wouldn't be Hiei.

�� But who is Hiei?

�� He didn't know the answer to that question anymore. there are too many different Hiei's now that he can't remember who is the original one. There is a different Hiei for every situation, another identity for every person he is with. Hiei was a kaleidoscope, always changing, never the same. But there was one thing each Hiei had in common.

_�� "Forbidden Child"._

�� His stomach turns every time he hears it. He is the child nobody wants. The very child who was so hated and feared that he was thrown off a cliff soon after birth in hopes he would die. Death did not take him. Even it didn't want him. Instead, he was left to wander throughout the world alone. Hiei wished that he had died. But no, that would have to been too easy. Fate, in its cruel and twisted ways, decided that it would be better if those bandits had found him. Hiei partly put the blame on his old "family". If they had not forced him into a life of violence and theft he never would have been arrested by Yusuke. And if Yusuke had not arrested him, he would not be in this position right now.

�� It has been nearly thirty minutes since Koenma had left and he had still not returned. Hiei decided now would be a good time to hurry on out before it was too late or if someone would walk in and catch him in there. Hiei leaned over the bedside, grabbing a pair of black pants and a white shirt off the floor; he quickly dressed, carefully slipped out of bed still feeling rather sore. He could not remember were his cloak had been thrown during last night's activities. It mat has been off before they had reached the prince's room. After a quick scan of the room, Hiei shrugged. He would get it back later. He left the bed unmade and was heading back to the human world at top speed to make a quick check in on his sister.

* * *

�

Yusuke Urameshi, the spirit world's top detective, and Kuzuma Kuwabara were already in the temple by the time Hiei had arrived. Both sat at the kitchen table conversing aout something dealing with school as a happy Yukina fixed them breakfast. Hiei stayed sitting in a tree, watching Yukina from there. He was not quite comfortable with being around other when he was with his sister. He wasn't sure why, but it made him feel paranoid. Especially when Yusuke was around. He got enjoyment out of tormenting Hiei by saying comments implying Hiei's and Yukina's secret relations. Yukina never caught on to any of them, but it still annoyed the hell out of Hiei. And Yusuke loved it.

�� Hiei, still feeling tired from the restless sleep of last night, decided to close his eyes for a moment. Inside Yukina was just about to serve breakfast. "Here you go, guys," Yukina said caring two plates. "I hope you enjoy it." She placed the two dishes of tamagoyaki on the table.

�� "It looks great, my love," Kuwabara said with a ridiculous grin.

�� Yukina smiled back. "Thank you, Kuzuma. You're so kind." She left the boys to work on other things that needed to be taken care of in the house.

�� "So," Yusuke said. He took a bite of his tamagoyaki. "Kuwabara."

�� "Yeah?"

�� "Don't interrupt me."

�� "Sorry, I thought-."

�� "I said don't interrupt me," Yusuke said through a mouthful of food. He swallowed. "Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, have you asked Yukina yet?"

�� "Asked her what?"

�� Yusuke rolled his eyes. "The thing you've been on about since almost for forever. Have you asked her out, dumb ass."

�� "Oh." Kuzuma sighed. "No, not yet. I'll fuel myself up and get all excited before I ask her, but then I see her and lose it all. I don't think she even likes me that way. As much as I try, she seems to be oblivious to my feelings."

�� "She seems pretty oblivious to lots of things," Yusuke mused.

�� "Yukina is not stupid," Kuwabara said glaring at his friend. "She's." He paused to think of a word. "Innocent."

�� "Very."

�� "Shut up. Its not a bad thing. If anything it makes her even more perfect." Kuwabara sighed. "I'll probably never get to be with her."

�� "Yeah, probably." Yusuke took another bite.

�� "Thanks," Kuwabara mumbled. He looked down at his breakfast, not feeling very hungry. He began to eat it anyway. "How are things going with you and Keiko?

�� Yusuke rolled his eyes. "I swear she's always on PMS. Jesus, talk about over emotional. I can't say anything without her thinking I'm criticizing her or something. But other then that, thinks are ok, I guess."

�� Kuwabara sat feeling a little confused. He, like most people, did not understand how Yusuke and Keiko had ended up together. It was defiantly one of those opposites attract stories. Keiko was a straight A student, one of the top in her school. Yusuke, well, the school was lucky (or unlucky depending on the day) to see him there. But they were long time friends and now new lovers. They had began to take their friendship on a higher level six months back. Those six months were six months longer then anyone, including Yusuke, had expected the relationship to last. But Keiko loved Yusuke, and Yusuke loved Keiko, so the relationship continued on.

�� Kuwabara looked up at the wall clock. It was eight o'clock. Classes started at eight ten. "Oh fuck!' he exclaimed. "We're going to be late!"

�� "For school? So what?"

�� "We have a test first period."

�� "The more reason to be late," said Yusuke. "You can go on ahead. I may turn up later. Those classes are at least more interesting."

�� Kuwabara shrugged as if it say suit your self. He shoveled the remainders of his good into his mouth, somehow managing to get it all down in one large swallow, and headed for the front door. "Bye, my Yukina!" he yelled as he left. "I'll see you later today."

�� "Good-bye, Kuzuma," Yukina replied. 

�� Yusuke say at the table with only the company of his uneaten breakfast. He scowled at it. He got up and headed for the back door leading out to the backyard. Yusuke walked over to a tree and looked up. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Wake up," he called. Hiei cracked open an eye. He shut it again once he saw that it was only Yusuke.

�� "What do you want, Detective?"

�� "You know, you could have came in and said hello instead of spying on us from out here."

�� "I wasn't spying. I was sleeping. At least, I was until you decided to come here and wake me up with your stupidity." 

�� Yusuke smirked. "In a tree? Ain't that kind of weird?"

�� "No."

�� Yusuke's smirk widened. "Come down here."

�� Hiei opened his eyes and looked down at Yusuke. "Why?"

���"Because I'm bored and want to someone to talk to."

�� "Then go talk to your idiot playmate," Hiei said, closing his eyes again.

�� "He went to school."

�� "That's not my problem. Now shut up. I'm truing to sleep."

�� Yusuke let out a mock sigh as he turned his back to Hiei's tree. "Fine then. I guess I'll juts go talk to Yukina. We can talk about the weather or friends or maybe family," Yusuke said putting on emphasis on the word family. He waited for Hiei's reaction. Hiei twitched.

�� Damned Yusuke, he thought. He once again opened his eyes. He jumped down from the tree, flinching from the somewhat painful landing. "What do you want to talk about?"

�� Yusuke shrugged. "I don't know." He grinned when seeing Hiei's obvious annoyance. "How's life going for ya'?" Hiei shrugged. "What kind of answer is that?" Hiei was about to comment back when something began to chirp. Yusuke reached into his pocket and pulled out the compact communication devise that Koenma had given Yusuke whenever something came up.

�� "Looks like I'll have something to do now. Do you want to get Kuwabara or Kurama?" Hiei gave him a look saying "do you even have to ask?". Yusuke grinned. "Right. See you later then, Hiei."

* * *

�

**I don't like first chapter. I especially don't like them when I don't know what to write. Would anyone like to beta for me? I'm kind of too lazy to do more then spell check:p That's about it… Later.**


End file.
